


Sing Loud, Sing Proud

by azephirin



Series: Charleston [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Alternate Universe, Charleston, Community: 100_ghosts, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Sex Toys, Singing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Dean has his limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Loud, Sing Proud

**Author's Note:**

> Dean/OMC (from the same verse as [Lately I'm Foolish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/58309)). Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/100_ghosts/profile)[**100_ghosts**](http://community.livejournal.com/100_ghosts/) [song lyric prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/100_ghosts/186492.html). Title and cut text misappropriated from the Dropkick Murphys song "[A Few Good Men](http://www.dropkickmurphys.com/discography/lyrics/slsp/fewgood.html)." No spoilers.

"No," Dean says.

"I dare you," Chris retorts.

"No, and hell no."

Spatula in hand like a very flat microphone, Chris strikes a pose.

"You're so gay," Dean mutters.

"Says the man with enough dildoes to be considered intent to distribute." Chris throws his head back. "Oh, Mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law!"

Dean covers his ears.

"Hangman is comin' down—"

Dean pushes Chris against the counter and kisses him, hard. Chris drops the spatula, and they kiss until they're breathless and wrapped together.

"I'm not doing karaoke," Dean says. "Ever."

**Author's Note:**

> The so-called "six-dildo law" (i.e., more than five = intent to distribute) was actually a Texas statute. It was [struck down](http://randazza.wordpress.com/2008/02/13/texas-dildo-law-struck-down/) in February, and the ruling was [later reaffirmed](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Texas_obscenity_statute)t know the laws in South Carolina, so apologies to any South Carolinians if I have imputed undue puritanical leanings to your state!


End file.
